Saint Seiya: Path of Wolf
by Javi Kurosaki
Summary: Velkan es un joven nordico el cual tras negarse a asesinar a un compañero de entrenamiento es tachado de Traidor y es expulsado del entrenamiento de Dios guerrero, tras andar varios dias en el bosque y estando a punto de morir es rescatado por un anciano que pasaba por alli, quien le rebela que es el caballero de cancer Arrigo y comienza a entrenarlo para que se vuelva un caballero
Capitulo 1: el joven en la nieve
el aire era helado y el viento cruel, la nieve se amontonaba en el suelo y era difícil caminar, además la poca visibilidad podía hacer que te perdieras de un momento a otro, todo esto no era nuevo para el joven Velkan el sabia a lo que se atenía cuando desobedeció la orden de acabar con su rival durante la prueba para obtener el manto divino de fenrir, habia escapado y ahora varios soldados lo perseguían, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaban y no podía seguir, no habia comido en 2 días y se estaba congelando, sentía mucho frio y sueño, se acerco a una piedra y se sentó sobre ella, puso su espalda contra un árbol y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, lo sabia ese sería su lugar de descanso eterno.

-que deshonroso, morir así, congelado y no en batalla, es la deshonra para cualquier guerrero de Odín, espero que pueda perdonarme por ser tan débil- cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos Velkan escucho el crujido de unos pasos en la nieve.- así que viene a terminar el trabajo eh, bueno al menos no moriré congelado.

Después de decir eso quedo inconsciente, pero no era ningún soldado el que se presento allí, era un hombre, era un anciano llevaba una capa larga algo raída con la cual cubrió al joven, mientras lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba con el, el anciano tenía el cabello largo y de color plateado hasta el cuello pero estaba encrespado en la parte delantera así como también una barba prolija y cuidada, llevaba ropa abrigada cubierta con piel de lobo, parecía que solo habia ido a buscar al joven pero tenia también varios troncos de tamaño mediano atados con una cuerda en su espalda y un morral con varias presas que habia cazado.

Luego de una caminata larga y tediosa se pudo ver entre el viento una cabaña algo grande, salía humo de la chimenea y tenia las luces encendidas, el hombre entro y cerró la puerta con llave tras de si, dejo a Velkan en el sofá cerca del fuego y coloco un tronco mas en la chimenea, haciendo que algunas brazas y chispas volaran dentro de esta, el resto de troncos fueron depositados en una pequeña caja de madera cerca a la chimenea, y el morral fue llevado a la cocina, tras colocarle una almohada a Velkan y asegurarse que siguiera vivo, el hombre fue a la cocina, donde puso a calentar agua, la casa era bastante grande tenía dos cuartos de los cuales solo uno estaba preparado, un baño bastante amplio una sala de estar cómoda y una cocina comedor, cuando el agua hirvió saco lo suficiente para preparar dos tazas de te y el resto lo volcó en un caldero, al cual comenzó a incorporarle algunos ingredientes así como hierbas, del morral de caza saco dos conejos de tamaño mediano y un faisán bastante gordo, después de desplumar al faisán y guardar las plumas en una bolsita procedió a cortarlo y retirarle las vísceras y le corto la cabeza, las cuales guardo en un cuenco el cual tapo y metió en la nevera, también guardo al faisán en la nevera pero dentro de un recipiente de plástico transparente, luego despellejo a los conejos y realizo el mismo proceso con la diferencia que lanzo las cabezas de estos al plato de comida de su perro, quien se apresuro a quitarle toda la carne que pudo.

-despacio fenrir, no vayas a ahogarte, aun hay mas presas en el morral, hoy fue un buen día de caza.  
El lobo solo dejo escapar un quejido como si lo hubieran regañado y se relamió, mientras seguía con lo suyo.  
El hombre Removió unas cuantas veces el caldero mientras este hervía lentamente, luego de retirar la carne de los conejos lanzo está cortada al caldero junto a las corazas casi vacías de ambos, las patas fueron a parar al plato de Fenrir nuevamente quien se mostraba agradecido por ello.

-Revisa al muchacho ¿quieres Fenrir? No quiero que se incendie la casa por un descuido o que se despierte y se ponga a tocar cosas- el lobo gris y grane como un ternero fue hacia la sala de estar tranquilamente y se echo cerca del sillón mientras observaba como Velkan dormía profundamente,Varias horas despues mientras el hombre comia el guisado de conejo que habia estado preparando Velkan despertó , se pregunto si habia ido a una antesala del Valhalla o algo asi, porque no recordaba ese lugar, su ropa ya no estaba mojada, pero si humeda y hacia ruido al pegarse y despegarse de su cuerpo al caminar.

-oye chico, si ya terminaste de curiosear ven y come mientras este a una buena temperatura, y no, no estás muerto, al menos no por ahora.  
Velkan se sentó en la mesa con incertidumbre mientras veía comer tranquilamente al anciano, la luz lo iluminaba desde arriba mostrando su cabello plateado limpio y aunque tenía algunos restos de migajas de pan y caldo en su barba no parecía un vagabundo o algo así, el estomago de Velkan comenzó a hacer ruido cuando sintió el aroma del guisado y pronto se olvido del hombre delante de el, el platón de comida caliente se veía muy apetitoso, mas aun de no haber comido nada en varios días, el caldo color claro era espeso pero no tanto como para ser pesado y despedía un olor penetrante pero no invasivo eh incitaba al apetito, la carne de conejo que flotaba ahí tenía un aspecto brillante y tierno, las patatas eran suaves y cremosas y las demás verduras estaban perfectamente cocinadas, todas tenían aspecto de deshacerse en la boca, Velkan tomo un pedazo de pan y lo corto con sus manos y sumergió un trozo en el caldo, a continuación llevándolo a la boca, el calor y el sabor cremoso pero fuerte del caldo recorrió su paladar en un segundo, definitivamente estaba vivo, tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer rápidamente cucharada tras cucharada la carne se desmenuzaba en la boca, las patatas se deshacían y las otras verduras podían ser comidas muy fácilmente, finalmente Velkan tomo el tazón y se apuro el resto del caldo.

-si quieres puedes servirte mas, hay bastante aun, pero con mesura niño.- El hombre señalo con su cuchara el gran caldero que estaba sobre las brazas el cual estaba tapado por una tapa grande de madera, Luego de servirse otro gran plato Velkan quedo satisfecho y pregunto si podía hacer algo para agradecerle, el hombre le contesto que habia dos cosas que podía hacer, la primera era ayudarle a limpiar todo y darle de comer a su perro, el enorme lobo se relamía mientras veía como le servían también a el guisado en su cuenco, pero no se movió hasta que Velkan apoyo el cuenco en el suelo y se alejo unos pasos.

-¿y la segunda cosa que puedo hacer para agradecerle? Comento Velkan mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.

-simple, quiero que respondas a mis preguntas. El hombre se acerco a un armario saco de dentro de este unas cobijas, pieles, un juego de ropa del tamaño de Velkan y una toalla. – pero eso será mañana ya anocheció y estoy bastante cansado, puedes darte un baño y usar el cuarto junto a el, ya que estoy seguro que te quedaras varios días aquí, por cierto, mi nombre es Arrigo y el es Fenrir, el enorme lobo dio un ladrido fuerte pero corto y bajo como si dijera ''que hay'' luego fue rápidamente a la habitación de Arrigo, donde dormía a los pies de la cama de este sobre una enorme piel de oso pardo.

Velkan fue hasta el baño y comenzó a llenar la tina mientras se lavaba el cuerpo y la cabeza, cuando hubo terminado se sumergió en el agua caliente, aun sentía el frio de la nieve en su cuerpo pero el agua comenzó a relajarlo y a quitarle el frio de los huesos, pasaron pocos minutos y Velkan comenzó a entrar en Sopor mientras se relajaba en el agua caliente, creyó escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, era una voz dulce , suave y muy femenina casi se deja llevar por esa voz pero el meter la cabeza bajo el agua lo despertó de su sopor, se quedo unos minutos mas y luego salió, encontró ropa de cama la cual era algo abrigada, incluyendo un gorro, la cama era grande aun para una persona, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera cerro la persiana se metió bajo la sabana y se tapo hasta el cuello, se relajo inmediatamente y se durmió, era la primera vez que dormía en una cama tan cómoda y tibia, fuera el viento soplaba fuertemente y la nieve que caía ya habia borrado su rastro ninguna luz estaba encendida, la casa parecía vacía, y no habia ningún ruido, salvo el ocasional golpe en el techo de un montón de nieve que caía de una rama, algún graznido de cuervo tambien mataba el silencio, Velkan por fin se durmió y tuvo un sueño extraño, se encontraba en el mismo bosque pero este estaba verde y lleno de vida, incluso habia flores, pero allí jamás las habia o era muy raro verlas incluso en verano, Velkan escucho nuevamente esa voz y la siguió hasta un lago en donde una bella chica estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, cuando se acerco la joven hablo.

-me alegro que estes bien Velkan, crei que que no lo habia conseguido a tiempo y te habia perdido.- La joven era esbelta muy bella y de razgos delicados, tenia el cabello de un color morado muy suave y sus ojos era verdes.

-¿quien eres tu y como me conoces?. Le pregunto Velkan algo extrañado

-mi nombre es Athena, y yo fui quien te salvo de morir congelado, se que le eres fiel a Odin, pero el fue quien me dijo donde encontrarte, puesto que tu ya no estas bajo la protección de los dioses del norte.

-¿eso significa que me han abandonado?

-no exactamente joven, yo le pedí a Athena que te salvara puesto que vi en ti las cualidades de un digno guerrero, te negaste a matar a tu compañero herido luego de vencerlo en combate justo, un compañero el cual veías como un hermano, por eso te desterraron, tú tienes un gran honor y un enorme valor, a diferencia de muchos de los guerreros de Asgard, pero muchos de mis hijos no ven con buenos ojos que hallas hecho eso, aunque para mi, thor y varios otros eso haya sido lo correcto, por eso te encomendé a Athena, puesto que se que con sus guerreros podrás ser tu mismo, siempre tendrás un lugar en Valhalla el día de tu muerte, pero hasta que ese día llegue lucharas por Athena.- Odín, era un hombre de apariencia mayor, con un cabello largo y blanco así como una barba grande, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y dos cuervos en sus hombros su ropa parecía la de un rey vikingo y llevaba una lanza dorada en su mano derecha.

-no lo entiendo, padre de todo, ¿porque quieres que luche para otro dios?

-porque de esa forma vas a poder purificar esta tierra del mal que la aqueja y volverla nuevamente una tierra de guerreros honorables y justos, esa es la misión que yo en persona te encargo Velkan.- Luego de decir estas palabras Odin desapareció dejando a Athena y Velkan solos.

-escucha Velkan debes entrenar para volverte un caballero, debes buscar al cangrejo de oro, el te ayudara a volverte un caballero, y luego cuando el considere que estas listo te dira como volverte un caballero, debo marcharme no puedo mantener este estado mucho tiempo y era muy importante decirte esto, por favor, vuélvete un gran caballero. Athena desapareció emitiendo una gran luz, la cual hizo que Velkan despertara.

-Oh, ya veo, con que amaneció, bueno es hora de ponerme a entrenar para enorgullecer a Odin y Athena, aunque no tengo idea de como hacerlo.

Velkan reviso los cajones y se coloco ropa nueva la cual el pantalon tenia piel en las piernas debajo de las rodillas y el chaleco estaba todo echo de esta incluso uno brazales de piel y cuero tenia, fue hacia la puerta pero entonces le llego el olor a miel, café y frutas que venían de la cocina, sobre la mesa habia un tarro de miel, un pequeño canasto con frutos de bosque y una jarra llena de café recién echo, además habia manteca blanda, queso, carne en conserva e incluso salchichas y huevos en la despensa, Velkan tomo algunas de esas cosas y se preparo la comida, luego de comer bebió un gran trago de leche que habia en la nevera y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el hacha que estaba junto a esta y el soporte para leña, se lo coloco en la espalda y salió por la puerta, fue hasta un lugar cercano donde encontró un árbol grande caído y comenzó a cortar lo y a dividirlo en partes, sigui haciendo eso por varios días, en los cuales no vio a Arrigo, por la mañana cortaba leña si la presisaba, por la tarde iba a buscar frutos y semillas asi como plantas medicinales que habia visto en uno de los libros que habia en la pequeña estantería de su habitación, tambien fue a pescar, encontró una caña y cebo en el altillo de la puerta principal, y uso su habilidad en el arco para cazar alguna presa la cual de alguna manera pudo aprovechar, asi se dedico a vivir un mes entero ya casi se habia olvidado del sueño de Athena y de su entrenamiento, si bien habia conseguido mas fuerza física, resistencia, agilidad y mejorado sus sentidos y reflejos con sus ejercicios y tareas diarias, un dia mientras el preparaba la cena, tuvo un raro presentimiento, como si alguien se acercara a la casa, enseguida se apresuro a la puerta y al abrirla a unos metros se encontró con Fenrir quien se veía cansado, entro y se recostó cerca del fuego, detrás de el entro Arrigo y cerro la puerta.

-tal parece que mis suposiciones eran acertadas, al dejarte solo todo un mes encontraste la forma de sobrevivir, eres el primero que lo hace tan bien, felicidades, apartir de mañana te entrenare.- arrigo parecia un padre que habia visto madurar a su hijo.

-un momento, ahora que lo menciona tuve un sueño hace tiempo donde una mujer muy bella me dijo que buscara al cangrejo dorado el cual me ayudaría a volverme un guerrero, si mal recuerdo el nombre de esa joven era Athena- al escuchar eso Arrigo esbozo una leve sonrisa y coloco una mano en el Hombro del Velkan.

-chico, acabas de encontrar al cangrejo dorado, estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo, yo soy Arrigo, antiguo caballero dorado de Cancer y uno de los sobrevivientes de la batalla contra Ares.- dijo Arrigo en un tono serio


End file.
